


Winged Victory

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Mercy, the Greek goddess of victory and longevity, considers how irrelevant she has become. Something, however, will soon make everything better - or at least a little less lonely.





	Winged Victory

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this since winged victory was released but pharah's new skin got through to me

When there is nobody left to worship you, the time goes by so slowly. Old gods cannot die, but without humans to help and watch over, they cannot truly live, either; Mercy was painfully aware of that, as she could do nothing more than drift around the heavens and watch the descendants of the humans she used to rule over go about their daily lives, blissfully unaware of the goddess of victory and longevity longing for something, anything, to do, but left helpless by over a thousand years of neglect and watching temples crumble. She couldn’t help but wonder if the gods that dominated now knew of how badly their supporters had screwed over the old religions.

It was in the middle of summer when she came up with the idea to escape the heavens and explore the world below. Though no god or goddess was above the others, there was an unspoken rule that none of them were to enter the realm of the mortals; it had been broken before, and demigods had been born, but that was an ancient practice, something that had not occured (that anyone knew of) for around two thousand years previously, at least - it had died out when birth control became more mainstream and few gods were unaware of how to use it.

Mercy did not want to draw attention to herself or get in trouble for sneaking away from the heavens, out of the vast clean city that deities both active and inactive called their home, so she waited until night time, when a majority of the gods were fast asleep in their beds and those that were not were busy hunting or doing something else away from the path that she planned to take. Mercy did not often break rules - she never did, actually - but she at least knew that she was to be subtle about it.

Covered in a dark cloak in order to at least hide her identity from anyone that might see her, Mercy made her way down the main marble street of the city, clutching the cloth tightly to her form as she approached the massive building, typically uninhabited, that meetings and balls were once held within and multiple rooms gave the ability to watch through the windows to any human a deity might want to observe. The room that she was after, however, was not a room at all, but a door against a solid wall that opened up to a portal into the mortal realm; she would use that to step out to a Greek seaside.

The heels of her sandals clicked against the smooth marble flooring as she snuck through the halls of the building, and it wasn’t difficult for her to find a massive, plain looking wooden door at the end of a corridor - she had stepped through it before, and expected it to open to Greece, as nobody was supposed to be leaving the heavens and she only knew that the last time it had been opened was to access the area that she wanted to go; there was no need to check or change the destination.

So she was surprised when a wave of heat hit her as she stepped outside, and when sand touched her feet where the sandals did not cover them. She glanced around, finding herself in the middle of a desert - a vast sea of stars above her and rushing water behind her, and she turned to find a massive river. It wasn’t difficult for her to put two and two together and figure out that she had ended up in Egypt, and that another god or goddess had been through the door recently.

The goddess thought about stepping back into the realm of deities and trying again to go through the door, but she figured that if she was sent to a strange place, she might as well explore it. This area seemed to be somewhat rural, no humans to be seen this late at night, so she wasn’t horribly nervous about shrugging off her cloak and revealing that her ancient Greek garbs were not even remotely appropriate for her current location or situation - or time, if she was being honest with herself.

After a bit of walking, Mercy spotted a figure sitting in the sand, and she was going to disappear back into the night until she noticed the faint golden glow around the figure that hinted that they were divine. Slowly, she approached, until she could make out long dark hair and golden armor. She could only see the side of the goddess’ face, but she could already make out beautiful angular features and a tattoo on her cheek. She waited for a few minutes, unsure of whether or not to interact with her or leave her alone.

“It is a lovely night,” Mercy commented, sinking to sit beside the other goddess and aware of her tensing up beside her. “Too lovely to be sitting here in the mortal realm by yourself. Though I suppose I am no better. I was intending to go to Greece, wander around an old temple, remember what the old days were like.” She looked over to the other goddess then, her own stormy blue eyes meeting brown. She was almost taken aback by her new acquaintance’s beauty, but Mercy chose not to point that out - not wanting to end up flirting with someone new the first time they spoke.  _ That _ was for the second or third time.

“I was going to walk around a city and talk to some humans at first, but I kind of got a little frightened. I am not… dressed like a modern Egyptian woman, you could say. It would be a little strange to walk up and just say, ‘Hey! I’m wearing armor, but I still want to have a normal conversation with somebody I met on the street.’” A faint laugh, as the goddess ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. “Who are you? I would assume you are from the heavens, as well.”

“I am,” Mercy responded with a nod. She straightened her tunic, and let out a small sigh before finally speaking to introduce herself. “My name is Mercy. I am the Greek goddess of victory and longevity. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“My name is Pharah. I am the Egyptian goddess of victory and the sky.” The goddess gave a small smile, and offered her hand, which Mercy shook. “Perhaps we will meet again?”

“I certainly hope so, Mercy,” Pharah smiled, and stood. “For now, though, I think it’s time we part before anybody else notices we are gone.”

That was not the last time that they met. At first, they were coincidences; small passes in the streets of the heavens, smiles given to each other when hanging out with other deities. After a while, however, Mercy and Pharah began meeting each other in the mortal realm - getting to know each other and bonding, getting closer and closer until Mercy noticed changes in her own behavior. She noticed her heart begin to pick up whenever she heard Pharah’s voice; she noticed her breath begin to disappear when she looked at her in the starry nights when they met.

It was late spring, coming up on a year after they first met, when Mercy stepped onto the worn stones of the ancient Greek temple of Ilios - typically, it made her sad to be there, to look at the crumbling ruins where humans once came to sing her praises and leave gifts. Honestly, she missed the bustling activity and the laughter of the humans more than she missed the consistent praise. Now, she got that from another source, and she was stepping through the portal right that moment and greeting her with a big smile. Mercy felt her heart soar as she hurried over to Pharah, throwing her arms around the taller goddess. Pharah lifted her, spinning her around once before gently setting her on the ground.

“This place is beautiful,” the Egyptian woman commented, her chocolate eyes shining as she looked around the ruined temple. She took Mercy’s hand in her own, and the shorter goddess blushed as she was pulled across the ruins towards the crashing sounds of the ocean. The two of them looked out at the vast ocean, the waves crashing against the edge of the cliff and the sun setting in the sky.

Pharah squeezed her hand gently, and the two of them sunk to sit down together on a crumbling wall together. Mercy let her legs dangle off the cliff towards the waters below, and didn’t even bother to resist the urge to lean on the other goddess’ shoulder. Pharah rested her head against Mercy’s, and the two of them stayed there in silence for a little while, find with just resting in silence together as they watched the sun set to below the horizon and stars began to twinkle above them.

“I have a confession to make,” Pharah suddenly spoke, and Mercy turned her head to look at her, a bit worried. She could hope that something good was going to be said, but the option for everything to go horribly wrong crossed through her head. “We have… known each other for a long time. We have been spending a  _ lot _ of time together recently. And I… don’t want to have to pretend that my feelings don’t exist anymore if we’re going to keep meeting like this.” She stopped talking then, and Mercy’s cheeks turned bright pink. “I have romantic feelings for you, Mercy. Really overwhelming ones.”

She couldn’t think to respond for a few moments, her face feeling a little hot and her heart thudding in her chest, too flustered to think or say much of anything. However, she managed to blurt out her own thoughts a little clumsily. “I have romantic feelings for you, too,” Mercy spoke quickly, reaching over in order to take Pharah’s other hand and looking her in the eyes, heart still pounding. “I was thinking of telling you, but I was afraid that you might not feel the same.” Silence followed for a few moments then, the two goddesses watching each other quietly and both of them too afraid and awkward to say much of anything else. The moment lasted what seemed like years.

The silence was not broken, but Mercy leaned forward in order to press her lips against Pharah’s. The taller goddess’ hand moved off of hers in order to gently brush it up her side, giving a gentle squeeze - Mercy couldn’t help but giggle a little, her side slightly ticklish. “The first time I saw you, I thought an angel had wandered into the desert. You were probably the most beautiful being I have ever seen, and now that I’ve gotten to know you better, I  _ know _ that an angel wandered into the desert.”

The blush on Mercy’s face darkened, and a slight laugh escaped her. “I did not think you were even real, Pharah. You were gorgeous in the night, and I was certain I must have been dreaming.” She gently pecked another kiss against the edge of Pharah’s lips. “You are gorgeous in any light. Especially the night, though… and especially, right now.” She gently brushed some of the other goddess’ dark hair out of her face and cupped her cheek gently, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb.

“You are to sweet to me,  _ habib alby _ ,” Pharah murmured softly, wrapping her arm around the other goddess and sighing softly. “Do you think this is allowed? Us? Together? I know that gods and goddesses of the same religion tend to get together and spend eternity together, but we’re… from different times and different societies.”

“I’m going to be honest here,  _ liebling _ … I don’t especially care. We are goddesses, not humans, and we do not have to be bound by their rules, even if we were the ones to make some of them.” She stood up, helping Pharah to rise with her so that she could embrace her, head resting softly against her chest and her eyes closing.

Pharah pressed a gentle kiss against the top of Mercy’s hair, and the two of them stood like that for a while, simply listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
